cupcakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Cupcakes
This is the list of halloween cupcakes. Ghost Cupcakes Credits: MarthaStewart.com Ingredients *Unsalted butter, for tins * All-purpose flour, for tins * Devil's food cake batter *Chocolate frosting * 18 large marshmallows, halved lengthwise * 72 ounces white fondant * Cornstarch, for surface * 24 chocolate-candy-coated sunflower seeds, for eyes *Royal icing and Fleurs-de-lis candy (optional) Directions #Preheat oven to 350 degrees Farenheit. Line 12 cups of a jumbo-muffin tin (each 1-cup capacity) with extra-large cupcake liners. Butter and flour 12 cups of a mini-muffin tin, and tap out excess flour. #Divide batter among muffin tins, filling each cup 1/2 full. Bake, rotating tins halfway through, until testers inserted in centers come out clean, 8 to 9 minutes for mini cupcakes, and 40 to 45 minutes for large cupcakes. Let cool in pans on wire racks. (Cupcakes can be wrapped in plastic, and frozen for up to 1 month; thaw at room temperature before frosting.) #Remove cupcake liners from large cupcakes, trim tops of each cupcake to create a flat surface, and reserve tops for another use. Flip cupcakes over. Spread 1 teaspoon frosting on top of each cupcake. Arrange 3 marshmallow halves on top of each, cut sides down, pressing them into frosting. Spread 1 teaspoon frosting over each marshmallow trio. #Trim tops of each mini cupcake to create a flat surface, and reserve tops for another use. Press 1 mini cupcake, cut side down, onto frosting-topped marshmallows. #Spread 1/4 cup frosting over each cupcake stack to create a crumb coat, leaving a 1/4-inch unfrosted rim around bottom. Refrigerate until firm, about 30 minutes. #Divide fondant into 12 equal pieces. On a surface lightly dusted with cornstarch, roll a piece of fondant into a 1/4-inch-thick, 10-inch-wide circle. Center fondant over top of 1 frosted cupcake, smoothing downward and creating ruffles around the bottom. Press candy-coated seeds into soft fondant for eyes, remove, dot with royal icing to secure if desired, and then press seeds into icing. Repeat with remaining fondant, cupcakes, and seeds. Let fondant harden slightly at room temperature before serving. Wicked Witch Cupcakes Credits: MarthaStewart.com Ingredients * 24 brown mini M&Ms * Hershey's chocolate cupcakes * Green buttercream * 12 chocolate sugar cones * 1 pound black licorice laces, cut into 1/4-inch, 1/2-inch and 2-inch lengths * 12 candy corns Directions #Using a melon baller, scoop out the center of each cupcake, and fill with mini M&Ms, if desired. #Cover the tops of each cupcake with a generous mound (about 1/3 cup) of buttercream. Insert one candy corn into each cupcake to form a nose. Using brown mini M&Ms, insert two into each cupcake to form eyes. Place two short lengths of licorice above the eyes to form eyebrows for the witch. Place the shorter licorice lengths above the eyebrows to form bangs. Place an inverted cone on top of bangs, pressing gently into buttercream to adhere. Place the longer licorice lengths under the cone hat to form the hair. Category:Fall Cupcakes Category:Halloween Category:Holiday Cupcakes